תהום
by SylverLight
Summary: אחרי המלחמה הגדולה מדינות רבות נותרו מרוסקות, ולעתים משבר אחד גורר אחר. יכול להיות שלא נותר להם אלא ליפול? אסופת קטעים המתרחשים לפני, במהלך ואחרי מלחמת העולם השנייה. נכתב, בין היתר, כהכנה למבחנים.
1. 1921 - הסוף

_אלה היו שנים קשות עבור כולנו_ _._

 _אירופה הייתה חבית נפץ_ _,_ _ואף אחד לא הופתע כשהמלחמה הגדולה פרצה_ _,_ _ואחריה הכאוס השקט_ _._ _אף אחד_ _-_ _בני האנוש או בני מיננו_ _-_ _לא רצו לחזור על זה_ _._ _ובכל זאת היו כאלה שכן_ _,_ _והם גררו את כולנו ביחד איתם אל תוך מערבולת של סבל וכאב_ _._

 _מלחמה השמידה אותי בעבר_ _,_ _וזה כמעט קרה שוב_ _._ _המלחמה הזאת שחררה כל כך הרבה אופל_ _,_ _כל כך הרבה רשע_ _._ _היא חשפה מפלצות שרבצו בקרבנו במשך שנים והמתינו לשעת כושר ואילצה אחרים להפוך לכאלה_ _,_ _או שהחייתיות הזאת נכפתה עליהם_ _._

 _מפלצות… אתם חושבים שאני מדברת_ עליהם, _נכון_ _?_ _האויב הגדול_ _,_ _החיה_ _;_ _כן_ _,_ _האדון שלו גרם לו לעשות הרבה דברים נוראיים_ _,_ _אבל הוא לא היה היחיד וגם לא הראשון_ _._ _אני מניחה שמפלצות הן חלק מאיתנו_ _,_ _התגלמויות הארץ_ _,_ _לא פחות מבני אדם_ _._ _והסיפור הזה הוא אחד הקשים ביותר_ _,_ _אולי דווקא בגלל שבני האדם הובילו את המפלצת_ _._

* * *

 **1921,** **מוסקבה**

לפני המלחמה, רוסיה מעולם לא הרגישה קרועה כל כך. המעבר מקיסרות לאימפריה היה מעט דומה למצבה הנוכחי, כמובן, ואיוון וסיליביץ' עורר בה רגשות מעורבים גם בתקופת שלטונו, אבל מעולם לא קרה לה משהו כזה. היא כעסה על אדונים קודמים, פחדה מהם; לפעמים הרגשות האלה באו רק אחרי שהפסיקו לשלוט בארצה, כשהיא כבר הייתה חופשיה מהם. זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה בחייה הארוכים לאין שיעור שבאמת ובתמים שנאה אדון מכהן. נדמה היה שהצאר ניקולאי מתעקש להתעלם מהסבל של אזרחי האימפריה - האזרחים _שלה_ \- או להגבירו. לא פעם ראתה את אנשיה מתאספים מול הארמון וזועקים ללחם, והצאר חזר פנימה והלך בשוויון נפש לחדרה של אשתו.

ואז פרצה המלחמה, והיא מצאה את עצמה חסרת אונים כנגד הפקודה של האדון להצטרף. לא רק שסירב להקשיב כששבה והעלתה את הנושאים החשובים באמת - _אנשיה_ \- הוא גם שלח אותה בתפקיד _חובשת_. אותה, בת אלמוות "בת" יותר משש מאות שנה, בעלת יותר כוח, מהירות וניסיון משלכל חייל אחר אי פעם יהיה! הפקודה עצמה, למרבה המזל, הייתה "לקרב!", ורק לה היא הייתה מחויבת באמת. היא בילתה שלוש שנים בקרבות מתמשכים עם אוסטריה, הונגריה וצבאותיהן, עד לנקודת המפנה. לאורך כל שנות המלחמה ליוו אותה גלים של מצוקה שבאו מתוך העם (ובתור רוח-ארץ שהוחזקה קרוב בהרבה לשליט מאשר לאזרחים רגש חזק שמגיע מלמטה אומר _הרבה_ ), אבל באותם חודשים התחושה באה גם מהצאר עצמו, עד שבפברואר הגיע הזימון - קריאה לעזרה. רוסיה - בתור ההתגלמות, ולא המדינה - נסוגה מהר ככל שיכלה, אך איחרה את המועד. כאב הציף אותה מיד, חזק ומשתק. היא לא זכרה מה קרה אחר כך.

היא התעוררה במקום אחר, ומיד "ידעה" שהיא נמצאת בצפון-מזרח אוסטרו-הונגריה - קודם לכן הייתה במרכז הארץ. בנוסף, הכאב חלף, וגופה היה במצב טוב בהרבה. קפיצות-מוות לא היו דרך ההתקדמות המועדפת עליה, אבל הן עשו את העבודה.

כשרוח-ארץ מצאה את מותה היא חזרה לחיים תוך שעות ספורות והורחקה מהמקום. כוח עתיק שהן עצמן לא הבינו לגמרי, אותו אחד שיצר אותן, משך אותן בקביעות אל מקום מרכזי בארצן, לרוב עיר הבירה. כל עוד היו בחיים הן יכלו להתנגד למשיכה, וכשהתרחקו מארצן ניתן לה ביטוי דרך געגוע, בדומה לזה שחשו בני אנוש. מוות ניטרל זמנית את הגוף הפיזי - העוגן - של רוחות-ארץ, ואיפשר לכוח הקדום "למשוך" אותן. חלון ההזדמנויות שפתח מותה של רוח-ארץ היה קטן - רוסיה התאוששה מהמוות הכי קשה שלה תוך יום - אבל הכוח תמיד הספיק לפעול. המרחק, אקראי או לא, לא היה קבוע, ותמיד לקח את רוח-הארץ לכיוון הכללי של מוקד המשיכה. אם ספרד היה מוצא את מותו בשטחיה הוא יכול היה לחזור לחיים באוסטרו-הונגריה באותה מידה שהיה יכול לחזור בדנמרק. רוסיה ושכנותיה קראו למשיכה הזאת קפיצת-מוות. היא מעולם לא טרחה ללמוד שמות שנתנו לה אחרים.

כמה שבועות מאוחר יותר, לאחר שהתקדמה ברגל, לבד ובחשאי, עצרה. הייתה לה תחושה שמשהו עומד לקרות, ובהתחשב בדרך הארוכה המצפה לה רוסיה החליטה להניח לכוחות הטבע לעשות את שלהם. היא שלפה סכין ונעצה אותה במקום בו הפגיעה תהיה קטלנית והמוות מהיר.

קפיצת-המוות ראתה לנכון לשלוח אותה לפטרוגרד. היא נחתה מחוץ לתחנת רכבת והרשתה לעצמה לעצור כדי לחשוב, ולנוח. מוקד המשיכה העיקרי שלה אמנם היה כאן, אבל הקפיצה הזאת הייתה גדולה במיוחד, ובאופן חריג הכוח לא כלל את תחנת הביניים מוסקבה, עיר גדולה ומרכזית דיה, וכן עיר הולדתה. מה שזה לא יהיה שעורר בה דחף למהר, זה יקרה כאן, ובקרוב.

קבוצת אנשים יצאה מהתחנה. היא לא הייתה שמה לב אליהם אלמלא אחד הגברים היה מסתכל הצדה בדיוק באותו הרגע. מבטיהם ננעלו, עיניים חומות פגשו בסגולות, והיא ידעה, בלי לדעת כיצד, שלאיש הזה יש חלק גדול בעתידה. הוא האט מעט ונד בראשו לעברה, מסמן לה להצטרף אליהם, וכך עשתה. מלוויו הופתעו שהזמין זרה, אך נראה שסמכו מספיק על שיקול דעתו כדי לא לבקר את ההחלטה. תוך כדי הליכה השניים שוחחו, והיא שמה לב שבעוד שהופעתו הייתה קרה לקולו הייתה נימה אבהית כמעט ובעיניו היה ניצוץ של נחישות. האיש, על אף היותו קטן למדי, היה מרשים. קראו לו ולדימיר איליץ', אבל האחרים פנו אליו בתור החבר לנין. אחרי שהציגה את עצמה הוא החל לפנות אליה באותה צורה - החברה אורלובה. הוא הסביר בתמצות, בוחר את מילותיו בקפידה ויורה מבטים לצדדים, את החזון שלו, על חברה שוויונית, הוגנת. השינוי צריך לבוא מלמטה, מכיוון שלמעמד העליון יש אינטרס להישאר בשליטה ולהבטיח את מקומם; לכן המהפכנים ייאלצו, בלית ברירה, להשתמש בכוח, אך הם יינצלו אותו לטובת הכלל ולא לטובתם האישית.

דרכיהם נפרדו כמה דקות מאוחר יותר, ולפני שפנתה לדרכה הוא הבטיח שנית שהעתיד הזה אינו רחוק, החברה אורלובה, ושהם ישובו להיפגש.

כעת, ארבע שנים מאוחר יותר, אנסטסיה אורלובה ניצבה שוב לצדו של האיש. מלחמה השתוללה בגבולותיה, אך היא הרגישה שהסוף קרוב, ובקרוב יוכלו לנין ואנשיו - הבולשביקים - להתחיל לפעול באמת. אחרי שהמונרכיה הרסה אותה והדמוקרטיה אכזבה אותה לא נותר לה הרבה לאן לפנות, לא בתור אומה ולא כאדם בפני עצמו. לאנשים האלה, לעומת זאת, היו רעיונות חדשים, נחישות וחזון.

ואולי זה כל מה שהיא צריכה.


	2. 1932 - ישועה

_הבעיה_ איתו _הייתה שדחקו אותו לפינה_ _:_ _לקחו כל מה שניתן היה לקחת וציפו ממנו להסתדר בעצמו עם משטר חדש וזר ועם הבעיות הנלוות_ _._ _מה הפלא שהוא שנא אותו כל כך_ _?_

* * *

 **1932, ברלין**

מתי בפעם האחרונה ישן כמו שצריך, הוא לא זכר.

מאז המלחמה הגדולה ארצו של היינריך - והוא עצמו - חיפשה שלווה ויציבות. המדינות השכנות, אויבות ובנות ברית כאחת, היו עסוקות בללקק את הפצעים שלהן מכדי להטריד אותו, ועם זאת, ארצו תססה. פוטש אחד אחרי השני, כשהמשטר החדש בקושי הספיק לקום. שפל כלכלי, ניירות מאבדים מערכם בעודם עוברים ידיים, והוא אולץ על ידי אדוניו החדשים להתרפס ולהציג את חולשתו בפני שאר המדינות. כאשר הפסיקו לשלם פיצויים - _פיצוי על מה_ _?_ _הם אשמים לא פחות ממני_ \- צרפת הגיב בחדירה לשטחו, שם אנשיו כרו את משאביו-שלו. נדרש משבר ברמה עולמית כדי שאנגליה יתרכך מספיק כדי להקל את הפיצויים.

התסיסה גברה.

ובכל מקום, בכל פעם שהמצב היה לרעת השלטון או שהעם פנה נגדו, _הוא_ היה שם. האיש הזה, שנדמה שצץ משומקום. הוא זכר שראה את האיש בחטף בשדה הקרב, ושהוא הוביל את הפוטש לפני עשור. אחרי תקופה זניחה ביחס לזמן על פי החוק שבילה בכלא הוא הצליח למשוך את תשומת לבו של היינריך באמצעי חדש: ספר. כעת, משתפס האיש את תשומת לבו, החליט היינריך לשמוע את דבריו.

אכן היה באדולף היטלר משהו מושך.

האופן שבו הוא פנה אל ההמון,כובש את תשומת לבם ושולט ברגשותיהם, מלהיט ומשתיק אותם במילה או בתנועת יד, הדהים את היינריך. תחילה רוח גרמניה שמר על ריחוק, כמעין צופה-רפאים, אך שוב ושוב מצא את עצמו נסחף עם אנשיו, מוחא כפיים, מריע. בתוך אותה אקסטזה המונית הוא הצליח להבין לראשונה את אחת מטענותיו של הנואם: בין כל האנשים האלה, שכולם מאוחדים תחת אדם עוצמתי כל כך, הפרט מאבד כל משמעות.

ואולי היינריך פשוט נואש, אחרי כל השנים האלה, והיה מוכן להיאחז בכל שביב של תקווה, גם בדמותו של אדם זה.

האיש הזה מתנגד לאדונו של היינריך, מאיים אפילו, וכעת הוא עומד חשוף על הבמה, הבריונים המהוללים מ"פלוגות הסער" רחוקים מכדי לעצור אותו בזמן, ובכל מקרה היינריך לא יכול להיפגע על ידי אנשיו. _המעשה הנכון יהיה להרוג את האיש כאן ועכשיו_ _._

אבל הוא המשיך לעמוד שם דומם, מרותק לדברים, וכשהאיש הרים את קולו היינריך הריע כמו כולם, ובמחווה שהרגישה באותו רגע כל כך טריוויאלית וטבעית שמאוחר יותר אף שכח ממנה הוא הרים את ידו בתנועת ההצדעה כשאחרים עשו כן.

מה שהיינריך הרגיש באותו ערב היה לא הגיוני בשום צורה. אומה אמורה להיות נאמנה לשליטיה, אמנם לא בעיוורון מוחלט, אך כל חווייתו בעצרת נגדה לחלוטין את טבעו. בן אנוש מעולם לא השפיע עליו ככה.

אולי העניין הוא לא באיש, אלא ברעיון שמדבר דרכו: כוח, צדק, תהילה.

הבטחה.

עד כה, כל מי שהבטיח לו את זה נכשל, אכזב אותו וגרר אותו עמוק יותר אל התהום. עד שהאיש הזה הופיע, היינריך החל להאמין שהדבר אבוד לנצח.

אבל, איכשהו, אדולף היטלר הצליח להחזיר לגרמניה את התקווה.


	3. 1933 - טעות

_כולנו עושים טעויות_ _,_ _ועל טעויות מוכרחים לשלם_ _._ _הפעם המחיר פשוט היה כבד מדי_ _._

* * *

 **1933**

 **ברלין** **,** **גרמניה**

ברגע שאמר את המילים, היינריך תהה אם עשה טעות.

בן האנוש לא הגיב תחילה, ואז הנהן וביקש לדבר איתו מאוחר יותר. במהלך הישיבה הראשונה של הממשלה החדשה הוא היה שקוע במחשבות מכדי להקשיב. הוא הרשה לעצמו לעשות את זה, בידיעה שאם נאמר דבר-מה חשוב הוא בכל מקרה יידע בדרך-לא-דרך מהו כשיקום למחרת בבוקר.

בסוף הישיבה, כשקם והתחיל לצאת, שמע קול קורא לו: "רק רגע בבקשה, הר וולק*." הוא עצר בו במקום, כמעט מיד, והניח לאחרים לחלוף על פניו.

החדר התרוקן מאדם, והיינריך נותר לבדו עם המנהיג החדש שלו. שררה דממה. "הר וולק," אמר האיש לבסוף. "האם זאת בדיחה?"

היינריך התקשח. _הר היטלר_ _,_ הוא כמעט השיב. _האם זה איום_ _?_ "לא, אדוני," הוא ענה.

"אם כך, תואיל בטובך להסביר איך יכול להיות ש _אתה_ , כדבריך, _גרמניה_?"

היינריך נשך את שפתיו. הוא ידע שבני אנוש מסוגלים להתמודד עם הרעיון, בין אם היו אנשים פשוטים אך אמינים ובין אם היו מנהיגים - פיתגורס היה חברו הטוב של יוון, פרוסיה היה נפגש בקביעות עם קאנט, ואנגליה והמלכה אליזבת ביקרו לרוב בתיאטרון הגלוב ביחד.

ההבדל הוא שהם חשפו את עצמם מבחירה, וידעו כיצד בני האנוש ינהגו בהם. היינריך לא הכיר את האדם שתבע ממנו תשובות.

להיינריך, לעומתם, גם לא הייתה ברירה.

אז הוא סיפר לקאנצלר החדש הכל, החל מהופעתו הפתאומית כילד בראשית דרכה של האימפריה הגרמנית, דרך התמורות שחלו בארצו ובו עצמו עם הזמן, וכלה במלחמה הגדולה ובשנים הקשות של ויימאר. בן האנוש הקשיב בתשומת לב, חיכה מעט לאחר שסיים את דבריו ושאל אם היינריך הוא יחיד במינו. היינריך הסביר שלא, לכל מדינה יש רוח משלה, ולפעמים רוח יכולה להתקיים גם ללא מדינה מוגדרת. _מה קורה כשהמדינה נמצאת במלחמה_ _?_ נשאל. אני נלחם, הוא ענה, כמו כל גרמני הגון. _ואם אתה נהרג_ _,_ הכיוון שאליו הלכו השאלות היה תמוה לדעתו של היינריך. _מה קורה_ _?_ הוא מת באותו מקום, הסביר, וחוזר לחיים במקום אחר. הוא לא מת מספיק פעמים כדי להיות בטוח, הוסיף, אך הוא משער שתמיד יחזור לחיים מעט קרוב יותר ללב האומה, שלרוב היה עיר הבירה. האם פגיעה במדינה משפיעה עליו? כן. האם המדינה מושפעת אם הוא נפגע? לא. האם הוא יכול להרגיש מה קורה לאזרחיו? רק בקבוצות גדולות - הוא לא יכול לחוש בסבלם של בודדים.

"ולמה אתה מספר לי את כל זה?" שאל הקאנצלר.

היינריך, שחשש מפני השאלה הזו בדיוק, לא יכול היה שלא לענות. "כי ביקשת ממני להשיב לשאלות שלך."

"כל כך מהר, ללא היסוס, כמעט כאילו…" האיש השתתק. המבט שלו לא מצא חן בעיניו של היינריך. הוא הצביע על כיסא סמוך. "שב." היינריך התיישב. בן האנוש נראה מסוקרן. "גש הנה." היינריך קם והתקרב אליו.

האיש החל להתהלך סביבו, בוחן אותו מכל הכיוונים. היינריך ניסה לא לחשוב על הדמיון לטורף המקיף חיה פצועה. הוא עצר לפניו, סקר אותו במבטו וזקר את סנטרו, כתפיו נעות מעט לאחור – אולי בניסיון לשדר כוח גם בעודו ניצב מול אדם הגבוה ממנו בחמישה סנטימטרים לפחות. "לא," הוא פסק.

היינריך הרים גבה.

האדון נאנח. "דויטשלנד**, לא אתה אשם. עברה עליך תקופה קשה – האמן לי, _אני יודע_ – אבל מעכשיו הכל ישתנה." הוא הניח את ידו על כתפו של גרמניה. "עם הרבה עבודה והרבה מאמץ, נוכל לתקן אותך תוך זמן קצ-" מחשבה חדשה כנראה עלתה במוחו וגרמה לו לעצור. "האנשים שחיים אצלך," הוא אמר באיטיות. "משפיעים על המראה שלך, נכון?" היינריך הנהן. "אם כך, הם כבר התחילו... העכברושים, ה _טפילים_..." הוא ירק את המילה, קולו ארסי. נדמה היה שכלואה בתוך האיש סערה פראית ואיומה שעומדת להשתחרר בכל רגע, אבל הוא בסך הכל שיחרר אנחה. "זה עלול לכאוב, דויטשלנד."

התנועה הייתה מהירה. היינריך לא הספיק לראות את ידו של האדון שלו נסגרת לאגרוף, לא הספיק לראות אותה מונפת לפני שפגעה בו. ידיו נשלחו אינסטנקטיבית אל המקום הנפגע, והוא הרגיש באצבעותיו המוכתמות בדמו-שלו שהאף שלו נשבר. בעודו עסוק באומדן נזקים ניחתה עליו מכה נוספת. הוא נאנק, אפו הפועם בכאב שולח הלאה גלים מוחלשים של התחושה. "זאת הדרך היחידה," אמר הקאנצלר, קולו נשמע מרוחק. "אבל אני מבטיח לך, עד שתחלים כבר לא יישארו מספיק מהם כדי לעוות אותך שוב. ובקרוב," הוא התחיל ללכת לעבר הדלת. "לא נצטרך להתמודד עם הבעיה הזאת בכלל." ידו כבר הושטה אל הידית כשלפתע הוא עצר וסב על עקביו, מבטו נח על כתמי הדם שעל הרצפה. "נקה את זה," הוא הורה, נד בראשו לעבר כתמי הארגמן ויצא, מותיר את גרמניה לבדו בחדר הישיבות.

לבדו, מלבד קול, זר ומוכר בו זמנית, שכמו מחשבה נשמע רק בתוכו. קול שהסגיר מעט את התלהבותו כשביטא מילה אחת: _**יאווהל**_ _ **.**_ ***

* * *

*Volk (Folk) - עם.

**Deutschland - גרמניה.

***Jawohl - כן אדוני.


	4. 1934 - כלב ציד

_רצח_ _;_ _שוב ושוב_ _,_ _עד שאתה נשבר_ _,_ _או שאינך מרגיש יותר דבר_ _._

 _זה אחד הדברים האחרונים שהוא זוכר_ _._

* * *

 **1934**

 **ברלין** **,** **גרמניה**

"דווח."

היינריך נכנס למשרד בלי לדפוק ובלי לחכות לאישור, והאיש היושב לשולחן העבודה ידע מיד שזה הוא והרים אליו את מבטו. היינריך הידק את לסתו, מגייס את כל כוח הרצון שלו כדי לא להירתע. "אני…" הוא פתח, קולו רועד מעט, ואז בלע וניסה שוב. "עשיתי את זה. הוא מת."

 _והוא היה יותר מבוהל מכל אדם אחר שראיתי אי פעם_ _._ _והוא התחנן על חייו ו…_

הוא לא זכר את הרגע שבו שלף את הסכין, אבל תמונה ברורה של רהם המבועת נצרבה במוחו. רהם, שעד לפני זמן קצר היה אחד מאנשי הצמרת; רהם, שעשה טעות והכריז על בואה של מהפכה שנייה; רהם, שהפך לאויב מסוכן.

רהם, שקרס על ברכיו ובכה והתחנן בזמן שהיינריך התקרב אליו, הסכין בידו.

רהם, שדמו הכתים כעת את מדיו החדשים, את ידיו, את פניו.

הוא לא הרגיש ככה בגלל שזה היה רהם, לא. מנהיג האס-אה היה אדם אכזר וצמא לכוח, ונמנה בין אנשי הצמרת שהיינריך כבר למד לשנוא - אבל ארנסט רהם היה אחד מאנשיו, והיינריך מעולם לא אהב להרוג, ובטח שלא אותם.

"והאחרים?"

הוא השתנק כשניסה לענות. רסיסי זיכרונות מהלילה הבזיקו לנגד עיניו - העלייה בחדר מדרגות אפלולי, המעיל הארוך והכהה סביבו, כמו חיזיון מורבידי של מלאך המוות הבא לקחת את נשמות בני התמותה. בעיטה, והדלת נפתחת, כל כך בקלות שנדמה שגם היא משתפת פעולה עם האיש ששלח אותו. וזה לא משנה באיזה מצב הוא ימצא אותם - ארוחת ערב מאוחרת, בחדר השינה עם אשתו, לצד אב זקן או בת חולה - ברגע שהוא רואה אותם ידו נשלחת אל הסכין, ועד מהרה גופם נח חסר חיים במקום בו תפס אותם, וכתמי ארגמן חדשים מכסים את בגדיו ואת גופו.

הפקודה הייתה הדבר היחיד שהחזיק אותו במשך הלילה, ועכשיו כבר לא נותר בו כוח. אף על פי שהבטיח לעצמו שלעולם לא יראה חולשה בנוכחות האדון שלו, רגליו רעדו וראשו כאב והלחץ בחזה הקשה עליו לנשום, ולפני שהבין מה קורה הוא מצא את עצמו על הברכיים, רועד בלי שליטה.

יד הונחה על כתפו.

"איך אתה מרגיש?" שאל קול, קול שהוא זיהה כקולו של האדון, ובכל זאת, הוא נשמע כל כך אכפתי ואבהי שהיינריך התקשה להאמין שזה באמת הוא. הוא עצמו הרגיש בחילה, בעוד שהקולות, הקולות שליוו אותו במשך השנה האחרונה, הקולות הנלהבים והצייתנים והצמאים לדם שלחשו באוזנו כל הזמן ופיתו אותו להצטרף אליהם, להיות כמוהם, מעולם לא הרגישו טוב כל כך - מלבד, אולי, אחרי השריפה, כשהוא נאלץ לרדוף את האדומים - מה שגרם לו לרצות להקיא עוד יותר. "נורא," הוא מצא את עצמו אומר.

היד נתנה לחיצה קלה לכתפו, בעוד שהשנייה נעה לעבר פניו ומחתה מעט מהדם מלחיו. "לא רציתי לגרום לך לעשות את זה," אמר המנהיג שלו בקול שקט. "דם הוא מחיר כבד, דויטשלנד, אבל לא הייתה לנו ברירה אלא לשלם, ובקרוב נצטרך לעשות זאת שוב." גופו של היינריך התקשח. זה עומד לקרות שוב - צרחות, דם, סבל. כאב שלא ייגמר לעולם. "אני לא רוצה לעשות את זה שוב," הוא לחש. "לעולם לא."

"אני לא יכול למנוע מזה לקרות. אבל יש דרך אחרת שבה אוכל לעזור לך." היינריך עצם את עיניו ונד בראשו, כמסרב להאמין שזה ייתכן. "אני יכול לגרום לך לשכוח, עד שתהיה מוכן להתמודד עם זה. אני יכול לקחת ממך את הזיכרונות עד שתהיה חזק ויציב מספיק כדי לשלם את המחיר."

ואיזו ברירה הייתה לו? כשגורם חיצוני ששולט בו יותר משהוא שולט בעצמו, יחד עם הקולות ההולכים ומתגברים, דוחף אותו קדימה, לוקח ממנו כל סיכוי לעצור את עצמו, לעצור את הכאב, למודעות שלו אין משמעות. הוא חשב שהוא עושה את הדבר הטוב ביותר עבור אנשיו, מקל את התהליך שיהפוך את חייהם לטובים יותר. הפקודה שקיבל הייתה חד-משמעית, מחושבת היטב, ללא פרצות - לציית, לשכוח. עיניו הירקרקות ריצדו לרגע, ואם מישהו היה מסתכל רגע לפני שעצם אותן הוא היה רואה שהן הפכו כחולות כקרח.

כשגרמניה שב ופקח אותן הוא היה משותק מכאב, והעולם נחרב סביבו.


End file.
